


Phoenix

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: Veronica Swan always thought she was normal until the fire that happened halfway through her Junior Year.She snuck out to go to a party the house caught on fire everyone else got out except for Ronnie and three others who were locked in a closet upstairs after a game of Truth or Dare.The firefighters found Ronnie unconscious but alive without a mark on her while the other three that were in there with her were burned beyond recognition it baffled everyone how the Swan girl looked like she hadn't been touched by the flames and that made her the talk of the town.Her father had to pull her out of school well he didn't have to but he thought it might help with all the staring and whispers.During the time that Ronnie got pulled out of school is when the Cullens moved back to Forks, becoming the new talk of the town taking the focus off of Ronnie and her miraculous survival.Her father decided that it would be a good idea for Ronnie to rejoin society and go back to school for her Senior Year, which leads to her meeting Emmett Cullen and his family.OrIn which Veronica Swan aka the resident mean girl/hot mess of Forks Washington is the mate of Emmett Cullen.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Ronnie's Powers and Weakness

Just a note I'm going to be using Jean Grey's powers from the X-Men for Ronnie. There isn't much lore-wise on a Phoenix so that's why I'm using Jean's powers to go with the basic ones I found for a Phoenix.

Some of her powers she doesn't know about yet or hasn't developed them but this is a list of all of the abilities that Ronnie is gonna have by the end of this book. I will mention the power when she discovers it so that you guys know which ones that she knows about and right now she only knows about the ones that have been mentioned in chapter 7. 

***

Phoenixes are amongst the strongest and most durable of supernatural creatures. They are quite powerful and almost impossible to kill.

Powers:

Spontaneous Combustion/Incineration Touch- In human form, a Phoenix can incinerate anyone/anything with a single touch. Their ability is so strong, they can reduce a whole man to ashes in seconds. This ability is similar to an angel's smiting.

Immortality- A Phoenix is immortal, meaning that it does not age at all. They are immune to death by natural causes and aging. There is no known way to kill a Phoenix, although the fact it was known that they can bust upon death, implies there are other ways to kill them.

Invulnerability- Phoenixes are nearly completely invulnerable, they can take repeated shots in the chest and not even react. Although significant force, such as being hanged can knock them out for a while.

Superhuman Strength- Phoenixes are incredibly strong; capable of effortlessly lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to fly up a long distance with a handful of people holding on to its tail. Even in human form, they are strong enough to break out of coffins, even after it has been nailed down and buried.

Rapid Regeneration- The most startling of the Phoenix's abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. They can heal/regenerate from any and all nonfatal injuries.

Teleportation- Phoenixes can disappear and reappear at will in bursts of flames and take whoever is holding them along.

Shapeshifting- The Phoenix can take human form to conceal its true form, which is that of a giant bird.

Telepathy- Ronnie has unlimited telepathic abilities that are only surpassed by her telekinesis. Able to read and control minds and influence thoughts. Her Telepathy is so strong that it can block out Edward's telepathy to where he can't read her mind.

Telepathic Defense- Ronnie can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways.

Telepathic Cloak- She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psychic entities (i.e other telepaths or people with psychic type abilities). She can extend these defenses to others around her as well.

Telepathic Illusions- She can warp reality and create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring and she can even make people see the future.

Telepathic Camouflage- She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging.

Telepathic Manipulation- She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects.

Mind Control- She can control the minds, thoughts, and actions of all humans, animals and even vampires with the exception of shields.

Mind Possession- She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own.

Personality Alteration- She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely.

Mental Paralysis- She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.

Mental Amnesia- She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia.

Mind Transferal- She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed.

Induce Pain- Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim.

Heal Trauma- The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery," the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain.

Mental Sedating- Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them.

Mind Link- Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. (I thought this would be cool for Ronnie to be able to develop a mental link with Emmett where they could communicate with each other as they get closer and the mate bond gets stronger)

Psionic Blasts- She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead.

Psionic Shield- Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of other's minds.

Psionic Firebird- She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage.

Telekinesis- Ronnie's telekinesis is so powerful that she can influence particles on a subatomic level, meaning that she can rearrange the building blocks of the very world around her at will. she can literally do anything she can think of". Ronnie can levitate and move objects and people across rooms, and she can effortlessly accomplish extraordinary feats. Through affecting the subatomic particles, she can disintegrate metal besides iron and human flesh. She could potentially reverse the effects of gravity and to telekinetically destroy the world around her.

Force Fields- She can create a telekinetic field to shield her and her teammates from physical attacks.

Telekinetic Flight- She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight.

Telekinetic Weapons- She can create psionic weapons and constructs out of psychic energy that damage a target either physically, mentally or both at some point.

Pyro-Telekinesis- Ronnie is able to move objects by increasing the heat around the object using her fire, moving that object.

Weather Manipulation- Ronnie is able to manipulate the weather and atmosphere, but she can not only control the weather, but she can also create a destructive firestorm.

Electrokinesis- Ronnie can generate and control electricity at her will.

Molecule Manipulation- Ronnie can manipulate molecules from water, humans, and objects just by using her mind.

Firestorm Manipulation- Ronnie can create a destructive firestorm at her will.

Pyrokinetic Avatar- Ronnie can turn her whole body into fire at her own will.

Geokinesis- Ronnie can manipulate and control the earth and all the elements such as rock, mineral, dirt, mud, and sand.

Life-Force Manipulation- Ronnie can manipulate the life of any of her enemies and she can be able to kill them till death.

Pyrokinesis- Ronnie is able to control, manipulate, and generate fire at her own will. In fact, Ronnie has a secondary power which means she can control any type of fire and create at her own will. She is immune to fire and she can heat her enemies and make them bleed, blow up, or even burst.

Fire Generation- Ronnie can generate and control fire.

Aerokinesis- Ronnie can control air and wind at her own will.

Energy Absorption- The power to absorb various forms of energy and utilize it in some way.

Weakness:

Iron - A Phoenix can't touch Iron, as, like many creatures, it burns their flesh. So it would make sense that you could kill them with an iron weapon.


	2. Part One

**  
Part One: The Phoenix Awakens **

_"As the legend goes_  
 _When the Phoenix_  
 _Resurrects from_  
 _The flames_  
 _She is_  
 _Even more beautiful_  
 _Than before"_  
 _-_ **Danielle LaPorte**

**Pre-Twilight.** ****

****


	3. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note before we start where Ronnie isn't human her blood doesn't appeal to Vampires.

It was the first day of her Senior year and Veronica Swan sat at the table with her father eating breakfast "You gonna be okay Ronnie?"

She smiled at him "yes dad I'll be fine" then she hears her father's voice but he's not speaking she's gotten used to this over the six months she's kept herself locked in her room pretty much ' **I hope that I'm not pushing her too hard to go back to school'**

Ronnie smiles at how worried her dad gets about her "Dad..... I'm gonna be fine okay? it's been six months it's time for me to go back out into the world" he smiles at her as she gets up and kisses him on the cheek "I love you, dad, I'll see you tonight" 

Then she walks up to her room and grabs her backpack and walks back downstairs she grabs her keys off the key hook by the door "Bye dad, I'll see you tonight" 

Ronnie pulls up to Forks High and parks letting out a breath looking at herself in the rearview mirror and giving herself a pep talk "you can do this Ronnie, just block out the thoughts as you practiced with dad so they don't overwhelm you and try to stay as calm as possible so your eyes stay their normal brown" 

She reapplies her lip gloss getting out of the car.

Inside the school, Alice Cullen is sitting in her homeroom class with Jasper and Emmett and she gets pulled into a vision, she smiles giddily at her 'brother' Emmett and whispers "She's here" he smiles at the thought of finally meeting his mate, Alice has talked nonstop about the girl since she had the first vision of her.

Ronnie walks into the office with a smile "Hi... I need my schedule"

The lady smiles "Ronnie dear, how have you been? it's so good to see you back"

She plasters a smile on her face "I've been good, much better thank you for your concern" then the woman's thoughts drift into her mind **'Oh that poor girl she's been through so much'** Ronnie just smiles as she gets handed her schedule "thank you" she steps out of the office and all eyes are on her.

She takes a deep breath before roll her eyes at them and snaps "What are you looking at?" it's a couple of junior girls and they scurry off down the hall, Ronnie shrugs thinking 'if things are gonna get back to as normal as they can be I need to slip back into mean girl V, all those underclass and junior girls need to be reminded who's on top.' Even if that's just a front she puts up and she's really a nice person. 

She looks at her schedule and smiles seeing that she has the same homeroom as she did last year. The two junior girls that she just snapped at walk into the same homeroom that she has, sitting down behind the two Cullens and the Hale whispering or what they think is whispering to one of their other friends that is in their homeroom "Oh my god V's back" 

The other girl shakes her head "No way, I don't believe you" the other girl nods "It's true we saw her coming out of the office. She's back" 

Then the door swings open turning the attention in the room to Ronnie as she walks in her head held high and an indifferent look on her face. She hands the slip they gave her in the office to her homeroom teacher who nods "welcome back Ms. Swan" she nods at the teacher and takes a seat in front of Emmett.

She rolls her eyes at everybody staring at her, she knew this was going to happen, she tries her best to block out the thoughts but she can't block them all and she still gets bombarded with a bunch of them.

**'Oh my god I can't believe she's back'**

**'Wow, she's actually showing her face'**

and the one that causes her anxiety to skyrocket **'I'd bet that the fire freak set the fire herself but just wasn't expecting to get stuck in there as well'**

Jasper glances over at the girl feeling the anxiety coming off her in waves, so trying to help the girl that they all know is his 'brothers' mate he sends calm waves her way, and instantly she relaxes a little bit. 

Ronnie closes her eyes and focuses and for the first time she successfully blocks out all of the thoughts around her. 

Which also helps her relax more the bell rings dismissing the student's to their classes just as Emmett was about to talk to the girl in front of him, she gets up and get's the slip from her homeroom teacher and walks out of the room and on to AP History which she doesn't know it yet but she has with Jasper Hale. 

Ronnie is the second person in the room with Jasper being the first as he normally is she lays her slip in the teacher's desk and walks to the only table in the back of the room and looks at the only other person in the room pointing to the seat beside him "you don't mind if I sit here do you?" 

She'd rather sit in the back because at least she can't get stared at as much. Don't get me wrong Ronnie likes attention but now knowing what everyone thinks about her well she doesn't like that kind of attention.

He shakes his head "no at all"

She smiles gratefully at the blonde "thanks" and takes the seat. he nods at her as people start trickling into the classroom and of course the first thing they notice is Ronnie sitting in the back.

Ronnie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath blocking out everyone's thoughts but her own. Jasper noticed how tense she was at all of the attention so he decides to talk to her and try and distract her as well as sending calm waves her way.

He smiles at the girl "It's Veronica.. isn't it?"

She opens her eyes looking over at him "yeah that's me.... figures first day back and already the talk of the school again... so what's your name?"

"Jasper Hale... I don't mean to pry or anything but why does everyone keep staring at you?"

Ronnie sighs "they all think I'm a freakshow I'm surprised you don't already know what happened seems like everyone in town knows"

"My family and I just moved here about 5 months ago"

She nods "that's why you don't know you moved here after everything died down a little bit"

Jasper smiled at the girl as the bell rang "it was nice to meet you, Veronica"

She smiled back "you too Jasper but call me Ronnie" she grabs her things and walks out of the room towards her next class which is English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, you guys have no idea how in love with this idea I am already. Ronnie and Emmett meet in the next chapter.


	4. 02

Ronnie walked into her English class after making a detour by her locker to get the books she'd need for that class. 

She walks in and of course, everyone looks at her but Ronnie walks in her head held high like the stares aren't even bothering her even though they are since she can now literally hear what everyone thinks about her having all the attention on her isn't all that fun but she's not gonna let on like it bothers her. 

The teacher looks at her "Ms. Swan, welcome back"

She hands her slip to the teacher forcing a smile at him "thank you, Mr. Austin" 

The teacher Mr. Austin nods "alright now why don't you find a seat" Ronnie looks around the room and sees an empty seat beside Emmett even though she doesn't know his name yet.

Ronnie walks over and drops her bag on the floor sitting her books on the desk and she sits down, not even looking at him. 

She is looking forward trying to focus on the teacher but she is being bombarded with the thoughts of those around her. Emmett notices her close her eyes and start rubbing her temples he decides to talk to her "are you okay?" 

Ronnie nods not opening her eyes "yeah just got a headache coming on... I'll be alright" 

Ronnie closes her eyes tighter then they were before as the thoughts she's hearing get louder especially the ones about her and the fire and the ones that think she started the fire she can feel her skin start to heat up slightly and she knows that means her eyes are going to start glowing if she doesn't calm down and get out of there. 

Emmett goes to talk to her again but Ronnie grabs her bag and shoots out of her seat basically running out of the room. She ends up sitting on the front stairs of the school distancing herself from everybody which helps calm her down she pulls her phone out and flips the camera on and she notices her eyes are going back to normal. 

She's so lost in her own head that she doesn't hear the footsteps approach her until they speak "are you sure you're okay?" 

She shakes her head and notices the guy from her English class that she sits beside and nods "yeah" 

He sits down on the stairs beside her with a smile "I'm Emmett by the way. Why are they all staring at you and whispering?" 

Ronnie looks at him and sighs "I'm Veronica and six months ago there was a fire I was trapped in the house with three other people they died and I didn't they found me when the fire department got there and put the flames out I was unconscious and they said I didn't have a single burn on my body like the flames never even touched me, I became the town freakshow after that, so that's why they're staring and whispering" she blows out a breath "it got so bad after it happened that my dad pulled me out of school and let me finish my junior year through online classes today is my first day back since then" 

Emmett looks at the girl for a moment "I'm sorry" 

Ronnie sighs again looking at the vampire beside of her "I don't know why I just told you all of that... it's not something that I like to talk about but at this point, the whole town knows about the fire and everyone thinks I'm a freak now... they call me the fire freak..... well everyone besides my dad, my so-called friends think I'm freak and won't even talk to me... I'm pretty sure that half if not all of the upperclassmen think I started the fire" 

Emmett looks at the brunette "I'm sure it's not that bad" 

Ronnie rolls her eyes with a slight scoff "oh no trust me they all think I'm a freak.... don't ask how I know that but I just know" 

Emmett looks at her curiously then he grins at her "alright then Veronica, everyone thinks that my family are a bunch of freaks too so why don't you sit with us at lunch and you won't be so alone on that front and I'll introduce you to them" 

Ronnie smiles at him "call me Ronnie and you sure about that? What about the rest of your family will they be okay with it?"

Emmett nods at her "okay Ronnie and yeah I'm sure about that and well they can get over it if they're not"

Ronnie smiles looking him in the eye for the first time "thank you for being so nice to me even though you don't know me" 

The bell rings before he can say anything else "Come on then let's go to lunch then" he stands up offering her a hand and she smiles taking it letting him pull her up and even through his stone cold skin Emmett can slightly feel the heat coming from the girl's hand.

He smiles to himself not letting go of her hand as they walk towards the cafeteria he stops looking at her "you ready for this Ronnie?" 

She smiles at his concern "I think so... but I might have to make a rather quick exit again if I start feeling overwhelmed" 

He nods at her "I got you Ronnie" she can't help but smile as he opens the door.

All eyes are on the Swan girl once again but this time its because she's with a Cullen he steers her towards the table that the rest of his family is at Alice and Jasper both smile at the girl while Rosalie glares and Edward doesn't even look at her. He sits her in the empty seat beside his seat.

Emmett notices the way she clenches her jaw but he doesn't know that it's because of all the thoughts bombarding her brain from the students around her.

One thought in particular really set her on edge making her anxiety skyrocket once again.

**"Oh look the other freaks** **befriended** **the fire freak"**

Ronnie bites down on the inside of her lip at that one she can feel her skin heating up once again and she screws her eyes shut so that no one would see the orange color her eyes glow now when she gets worked up.

Emmett sat back down beside the Swan girl sitting a tray of food in front of her as well as sitting one down in front of himself "Ronnie?" But she doesn't respond so he lays a hand on her arm only to pull it back "Damn Ronnie you're burning up" that catches his family's attention because they usually don't feel heat like that.

She suddenly feels a wave a calm wash over her like a blanket wrapping around her she feels her skin cool down again meaning her eyes are back to normal she opens them and looks at Emmett "I'm sorry"

Emmett looks at the girl "it's okay Ronnie" 

She sighs talking without actually thinking about what she's saying "some of them I can block out but others still come through"

Emmett looks at her even more intrigued "block what out Ronnie?"

She looks him in the eye and mutters so low that he barely heard it "the voices" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already love these two together so much and they only just met. My poor baby doesn't even know what's happening to her yet.


	5. 03

That got the attention of the rest of the Cullens they all look at the black-haired Swan girl even Edward.

Emmett looks down at her in slight concern "the voices?"

Her eyes widened when she realized she actually said that out loud "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to say it out loud"

Emmett shakes his head "no it's okay... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

Ronnie sighs "let's change the subject yeah?"

Emmett smiles at her "okay so changing the subject Veronica Swan meet my siblings Edward is down on the end and beside him is Alice and Jasper is to your right and on the other side of me is Rosalie and Damon"

She smiles looking at each of them "Hi, I'm Veronica but I'm sure you already knew that... after all my name is most likely in everyone's mouth" Ronnie rolls her eyes.

Edward looks at her "you mentioned voices do you hear them right now?" 

Ronnie looks at him "yes and the only reason it's not overwhelming me again is because of this what feels like a blanket of calmness wrapped around me"

Edward nods glancing at Jasper who gives a slight nod "okay can you tell me what they're saying?" Emmett smiles at Jasper for calming Ronnie down. 

Ronnie rolls her eyes "well its mostly calling me the fire freak, saying I started that I started the fire and a bunch of other rather rude words that I probably shouldn't repeat"

Edward nods realizing that Ronnie is hearing the thoughts from the students around them because that's the same things he's hearing. "how long has this been happening?" 

Ronnie looks at Edward "Six Months... It started after I'm gonna call it the incident for now" the bell rings before anyone else can say anything and Ronnie gets up and throws the barely touched tray in front of her when she gets overwhelmed it usually leaves her with very little appetite so she just ends up picking around at whatever food is in front of her. 

Emmett catches up to her as she walks out of the cafeteria "what's your next class?"

Ronnie looks at him "PE" 

He grins at her "Me too" then out of nowhere he throws an arm around her shoulders and leads her towards the front of the school.

Ronnie looks up at him "what are you doing? the gym is in the opposite direction than what we're going"

Emmett smirks down at her "I know but clearly being around a crowd of people is making you uncomfortable so we're not going to PE today" 

Ronnie starts to protest but decides to just go with it if they call her dad then she'll tell him that she just got overwhelmed and he'll understand. "Fine but let me stop by my locker first"

He nods at her with a smile "okay you got it, Ronnie"

So she takes him to her locker and puts in her combination and she grabs her bag "just so you know you get me outside of this school and I'm coming back inside today" 

Emmett smirks at her again "well that was the plan to just ditch the rest of the day"

Ronnie can't help but smile "you don't have to do this you know"

He looks at her with a smile... He barely knows the girl but he would already do anything for her "I know but I want to"

Ronnie closes her locker "okay then let's do this" 

The two walk out of the front door and Emmett guides her to his Jeep "I'll bring you back to pick your car up after school lets out"

Ronnie shrugs "works for me... so where are we going?"

He shrugs "I figured we could just drive around for a while and get to know each other a little bit?"

Ronnie looked over at him as he pulled out of the parking lot "okay I guess that's cool" 

Ronnie smiles slightly at his reluctance to ask the question because he doesn't want to upset her "Like I told your brother It started after the fire"

Emmett looks at her "how did you--?"

Ronnie smirks cutting him off "know you wanted to ask that question? You've been thinking about how to ask to it without upsetting me since I mentioned hearing voices at lunch" 

Emmett looks at her understanding now "they're not just voices"

Ronnie shakes her head "nope I can hear people's thoughts... I woke up in the hospital after the fire and I could hear my dad's voice but he wasn't talking so it freaked me out for a few days before I realized that I could read minds now, I can block it out on a small scale like a maybe a dozen or more people but like in the cafeteria when everyone is there I can block a handful of them out and then I get easily overwhelmed by the rest of them" 

He nods at her "What happened when you ran out of class?"

Ronnie sighs "when I get overwhelmed I get really hot and my eyes turn orange like the color of fire orange... I know it sounds really weird, but I felt it happening in class so I had to get out of there and then it happened again at lunch until I felt the wave of calmness wrap around me and then I calmed down" She blows out a breath looking over at Emmett "I can deal with hearing their normal thoughts it's just hearing what some of them actaully think of me that sets me off, and it's people that I used to think we're my best friends and now they all think I'm a freak and like I said earlier some of them even think that I started the damn fire but I couldn't have I was locked in a closet with three other people, it was a party and we were playing truth or dare and the four of got dared to be locked in a closet for 20 minutes and they barricaded the door with a chair because the closet didn't have a lock so nobody could get out until times was up and the chair was removed, the fire started while we were in the closet and then it's like everyone just forget we were in there because we got left there to die, only I survived... I should be dead but I'm not and everyone thinks I'm a freak because of it. I don't know what happened to me" 

Emmett reaches over and grabs her hand and squeezes it "it's not that weird Ronnie"

Ronnie looks over at him with a small smile not understanding why it's so easy for her to talk to him even though they just met that morning "I don't know why but for some reason it's just so easy for me to talk to you... I mean you know more about what happened that night than my own father does he only knows what they told him from when I was in the hospital after the fire and I pretty much told you the whole story and I barely know you" 

He smiles side glancing at her "well Ronnie sometimes talking to a complete stranger is easier than talking someone you know... especially if it's something you don't really like to talk about because a stranger doesn't know you enough to judge you for what you tell them"

Ronnie smiles at him "Well thank you for listening and not being judgemental about it and thank you for not thinking that I'm freak even when I gave you a reason to think it" 

He smiles at her "well the way I see it, just because something that you can't really explain happened to you it doesn't make you a freak it makes you unique" the black-haired Swan bit her lip before smiling at the boy beside her.

The two spent the rest of the day just hanging out in his jeep and getting to know each other more and by the time Emmett dropped her off my her car Ronnie couldn't stop smiling and neither could Emmett "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Ronnie nods "yeah I'll see you tomorrow" 

She gets into her car the smile still on her face as she pulls out of the parking lot and heads home, she finds her dad's cruiser in the driveway when she pulls up and she sighs knowing that the school called him when she didn't show up for the remainder of her classes after lunch. 

She walks into the house "hey dad"

He gives her a look "the school called me at the station said you didn't show up for your classes after lunch" Ronnie bites her lip "yeah I know but I just got overwhelmed at lunch there were so many people in one room and they were all staring at me and it felt like I couldn't breath"

The look on his face softens after that "I'm sorry Ronnie"

She smiles at him "it's okay dad, I'm just gonna have to get used to it, I spent the past six months cooped up in here or in the woods behind the house I'm just not used to all the attention, they'll get over it after a while"

He nods "are you sure you're gonna be okay going back tomorrow?" 

Ronnie nods and smiles thinking about Emmett "yeah I made a new friend today so that will help me get through it"

Charlie smiles at his eldest daughter "oh well that's good Ronnie... I'm happy that you making friends"

She kisses her dad on the cheek "I'm gonna go change and then I'll start on dinner"

He nods "oh and before I forget Bella's coming after Christmas"

Ronnie smiles "like coming for a visit or is she coming to stay?" 

Her dad gives her a semi-awkward smile "She's moving here" Ronnie walks up to her room which is in the attic as per her request with a smile, she's missed her baby sister the last time she saw Bella she was turning 16, they flew out to Arizona for Bella's birthday. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are becoming friends. Bit of a time skip in the next chapter.   
> Honestly, I can't wait for you guys to see Ronnie's interaction with the rest of the Cullen's.  
> 


	6. 04

The next three weeks went by pretty quickly for Ronnie, Emmett at this point has pretty much become Ronnie's best friend and let's not forget Jasper and Alice who have become her other best friends as well.

Having Emmett at school really made it bearable for her every time he sees her start to get overwhelmed he'll grab her hand and distract her from all the thoughts swirling around her which usually works and when it doesn't Jasper does his things and makes her calm. 

Damon and Edward are friendly with her but Rosalie is the only one who hasn't fully warmed up to the 'human' that is now hanging around them. It's not that the blonde hates the girl but it's just that she doesn't want her family to be put at risk if something were to happen. 

It's Saturday morning and Emmett is standing in the living room with his family around "I want to tell her the truth"

Rosalie glares at her 'brother' "are you sure telling a human about us is a good idea? I mean what if she tells someone else?" 

Alice smiles at Emmett "I think it's a great idea Em"

Damon grins at his 'sister' "of course you do Ali you've probably already seen it happen" the psychic just smiles at him. 

Emmett looks at her "I have kept this to myself trying to figure it out but I don't think Ronnie's human, she's not one of us I know that I don't know what she is but I don't think it's human... I mean there is no way that a human could have survived what she did and come out completely untouched" 

Rosalie looks at him "wait what are you talking about what happened to her?" Edward comes in "Emmett may have a point, I don't know exactly what happened but I do know what everyone thinks when they see her and it's always about a fire" 

"what about her can't you get it from her?"

Edward looks at Rose "I can't read her mind all I hear from her is static"

Carlisle looks at Rosalie "they are mates Rosalie she deserves to know the truth" then he looks at Emmett "how about you bring over after you tell her so we can properly meet the girl"

Emmett nods at his father "okay" then the meeting is dismissed and Emmett grabs his keys leaving to go and pick Ronnie up. 

Ronnie hears a horn from outside she smiles knowing that she's hanging out with Emmett today she grabs her bag and drops her keys down in it making sure to lock to door on her way out as her dad is at work. 

She climbs into the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep "so what are we doing today?"

Emmett smiles at her "well first I want to tell you something and I wanted to tell you before now but I had to run it by my family because it's not just my secret to tell it's all of ours, but you trusted me with pretty much all of your secrets and I feel it's only fair that I tell you mine" 

Ronnie nods "okay then I'm all ears whenever you're ready"

He smiles and pulls up to a little park a few minutes later, he gets out of the car and opens the door for her and she climbs out of the Jeep and they start walking through the park once they get out of earshot of the other people but can still see them Emmett turns to her, he didn't want to freak her out by taking her to the middle of nowhere to tell her about this "okay now you can freak out if you want and if you don't want to talk to me after this I'll completely understand but my family and I as you can probably tell are different, we're not human, we're vampires"

Ronnie looks at him for a moment then smiles not even bothered by the information she was just told "that's why you took my weirdness so well because you and your family had a secret just as weird as mine, so tell me more about vampires then"

Emmett smiles at her relieved that she's taking this rather well "I'm surprised you're not actually scared and for one my family I feed on animal, not humans you can call us vegetarians if you'd like second we don't burn in the sun, we do something else that I'll tell you later and some vampires have special gifts, I have advanced strength more so than a normal vampire, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Rosalie has her beauty, Damon has mind control but it's not as strong as it could be because he doesn't feed on humans and Edward can read minds" 

Ronnie nods "well if you were going to hurt me you would have done it by now, you've had plenty of opportunities to hurt me and you haven't done it so no I'm not scared of you Em and wow okay so that's been Jasper calming me down whenever I feel the calmness wrapping around me like a blanket? and is that why Edwards was asking about the voices that day we met? Can he read my mind?" 

Emmett nods "yes that has been Jasper helping calm you down and I didn't know that's why he was asking at that time but yes and no he can't read your mind he said all he gets from you is static"

Ronnie nods "okay well that's a little comforting I guess that he can't get in my head, so what now?"

Emmett smiles at her "well they want to officially meet you so that is what we're doing now... if you want it's your choice" 

Ronnie shrugs "okay then let's do it, I mean the only ones that I haven't met are your parents and Rosalie doesn't seem to like me all that much but that is not going to deter me I will get her to like me, it's only a matter of time"

Emmett laughs as they walk back to his jeep "well that's one attitude to have about it" 

Ronnie shrugs "just gotta find out what she likes and bond with her over it"

Emmett laughs again "okay then I'll help you out a little with that she likes shopping and cars and Carlisle my father he's been around a while and might be able to help you figure out what's going on, I didn't tell him anything but I figure he might be able to help even if it's just a little bit" 

Ronnie smiles at him as he opens the door for her "Well then I'll just have to figure out a way to make a bonding experience out of it and I hope so because I really want to know what's going on with me" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Ronnie meets Carlisle and Esme and she might just get some answers that she's been looking for.


	7. 05

Emmett told her a few more things that she needed to know before they pulled up to his house but he didn't want to overwhelm her so he opted to wait on telling her that they were basically soulmates.

Ronnie smiles marveling at the scenery "wow it's so pretty up here and your house is gorgeous"

Emmett smiles at her "Well Esme will be happy that you think that, she designed the house and chose the location"

He parks the jeep and gets out, going around and opening her door "shall we?" she gets out of the jeep and he offers her his arm.

She takes his arm "let's go"

Emmett leads her into the house, Ronnie with a smile on her face "I can't get over how beautiful this place is"

Emmett chuckles and leads her into the living room/lounge area where the rest of his family is waiting.

Emmett looks at her as she closes her eyes blocking out the other thoughts in the room "you okay?"

She opens her eyes and nods with a smile "yeah I'm fine... I was just blocking them out"

Emmett nods at her "alright Veronica Swan, my mother and father Carlslile and Esme"

She smiles at the both of them "it's super nice to meet you both I've heard nothing but good things" 

Carlisle shakes her hand "It's nice to meet you too Veronica" while Esme goes straight in for a hug "it's nice to finally get to meet you, Veronica" 

Ronnie smiles hugging the woman back. "You have such a beautiful home" 

Esme smiles wider at her "oh thank you I see you have an eye for design?"

Ronnie nods at her "yeah I love that sort of stuff or well at least I used to"

Carlisle smiles at the girl again "you know you've taken this rather well from what I can tell" Ronnie looks at him "yeah well you aren't the only ones in this town with a weird secret the only difference is that you know what yours is... Me? I don't know what the hell is happening to me but it's weird so yeah not really all that bothered that you guys aren't human"

Carlisle looks at her "what happened? or would you prefer to talk in my office?" 

Ronnie smiles "well considering that everyone's gonna hear it anyway might as well get this out of the way now, Six months ago... well it'd be seven months now but anyway, seven months ago I snuck out to go to a party, I got locked in a closet with three other people after a dare and the house caught on fire while we were trapped in the closet, the other three died and I didn't, they found me when the fire department got there and put the flames out I was unconscious but I was alive and they said I didn't have a single burn on my body like the flames never even touched me but everything else in the room was scorched expect for me, they said that the closet we were in was the place that was burnt the worst even more than the room it started in... but that's not it, I woke up in the hospital four days later and I could hear voices... it took me a little while to realize that I wasn't just hearing voices, I could hear the thoughts of the people around me and that's also not all I can make things move just because I want them to move"

Ronnie looks at a magazine on the table and thinks about it flying into her hand and a second later the magazine flies across the room into her hand "like that" Ronnie sighs "everything has been different since the fire.... everyone thinks I'm freak, I shouldn't have survived that fire but I did and I don't know why... I don't know what's happening to me. Every time I get worked up... I get really hot even to the touch and it feels like I'm gonna spontaneously combust and my eyes turn orange... like the color of fire orange"

Carlisle looks at the girl with an understanding smile "from what you said it almost sounds like a Pheonix... I'm not very well versed in the lore about them because they are very rare I've only ever met one" 

Ronnie thinks for a moment it makes sense... I mean a Phoenix rises from the ashes, right? and well what if I did die in the fire but and that's what activated everything? because before the fire I couldn't read minds or move things with my own mind. 

Ronnie looks at Carlisle "you think I'm a Pheonix? As in a supernatural firebird?" 

The blonde vampire nods at her "from what you said... that is what makes the most sense and I have a friend that I can call who can confirm for sure if that is what you are" 

Ronnie looks at him "really? please, can you call them? I need to know what's going on with me"

Carlisle smiles at his adopted son's mate "of course... Let me go and give my friend a call"

Carlisle walks out of the room and into his office to make the phone call and after a few rings there is an answer "Hello Carlisle my old friend" the blonde vampire smiles "Hello Valerie, It's been a long time" 

Valerie knows that the man called for a reason "what is it that you need?" 

"You know I hate to ask but I need you to come to Forks... I have a girl here that I believe is a Pheonix like yourself" that catches the brunette's attention "what makes you think she's a Pheonix?" 

"From what she told me there was a fire and she was in the building, it should have killed her but she came out without a single mark on her" the really caught the woman's attention "Okay I am currently in California so I'll be there as soon as I can" 

"Thank you, Valerie" the brunette smiles "you're welcome old friend" then she hangs up the phone.

Carlisle walks out of his office smiling at the young brunette "I spoke with my friend and she will be here as soon as she can.... she is the only Pheonix I've met in my 300 hundred years on this earth" 

Ronnie smiles "thank you" she hopefully will be getting the answers that she's been looking for, for the past seven months and not that she knows it yet but she's about to see her mother for the first time since she was 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is finally gonna get the answers she wants and she is also getting a surprise when Valerie gets there XD.


	8. 06

Ronnie was sat on the couch in the little lounge/living room with her legs kicked across Emmett's lap watching him play a video game with Jasper, the three of them were laughing and having fun but as soon as Ronnie recognized the woman that walked in with Carlisle she temper flared and Jasper immediately felt the shift of Ronnie's mood as she stood up from the couch and she had her hands clenched into fists by her side and her jaw locked she closed her eyes trying to reel it in but it doesn't quite work even with Jasper sending calm waves at her so when she opened her eyes again they were blazing orange and locked onto her mother.

Valerie looked at her daughter and back to Carlisle "She's a Pheonix alright" Valerie approaches her now 18-year old daughter "Veronica... you have to breathe you can control it" 

Carlisle looks at Valerie surprised because he hadn't told the woman Veronica's name. 

Valerie lays a hand Ronnie's arm.. not even bothered by the heat coming off of it as she looked into the blazing eyes of her daughter "Veronica if you don't breathe and control it then you are going to spontaneously combust... it may not hurt you but everything within a 10 block radius will burn with you... I know from experience and I know you don't want to hurt anybody" 

The younger brunette takes a deep breath and with a little help from Jasper as well Ronnie calms down. 

She crosses her arms glaring at the older brunette woman in front of her and Valerie sighs "you're upset" 

Which makes Ronnie snort "No... I'm about 12 years past upset, I'm pissed, there's a difference" 

Valerie sighs again not even the least bit surprised because the girl inherited her temper from her mother. 

Emmett came up behind the girl laying a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently squeezing it letting her know that he was there, Ronnie turned her attention to him and locked eyes with Emmett "I need to get out of here I cannot be in this room right now" 

The Cullen boy nods "okay" then he leads Ronnie out through the back door getting her out of the house he wraps an arm around her waist "hold on" the girl grabs his arm holding on and he uses his vampire speed to get her away from the house. 

After they get far enough away Emmett stops looking at Ronnie who has angry tears welling up in her eyes, Emmett grabs her chin "Hey what's wrong?" Ronnie can't help but let them fall she's an angry crier, she always cries when she gets angry. 

"That was my mother.... she left me when I was 6, she dropped me off at school that day said she loved me and that was the last time I saw her, no phone calls, no letters nothing it's like she vanished off the face of the earth for 12 years... and I'm pissed" 

Emmett wipes the tears from her face "why are you crying then?" 

"I cry when I'm angry... it's something that I've done for as long as I can remember"

He nods at her looking down at her his thumb swiping the tears away "I'm not justifying her leaving you but maybe you should hear her out I mean she is the only one that can tell you the truth about what you are" 

Ronnie sighs "I know she is but I wasn't expecting Carlisle's friend to be my mother it took me by surprise so that's the main reason I got so mad because I wasn't expecting her to walk through the door" 

Emmett gives Ronnie a few more minutes before he looks at her "are you ready to go back in there and face her?"

Ronnie lets out a breath "I think so" he nods and once again and she holds onto him as tight as she can and he uses his vampire speed to get them back to his house. 

Emmett looks at the girl before they walk back into the house "are you sure you're ready?"

Ronnie smiles at him and nods "yeah... I just needed a few minutes to prepare myself for the conversation that is about to happen and to calm down a little...though the calm probably won't last very long, at least I'm calm for right now" 

Emmett chuckles at that and opens the door for her and Ronnie smiles at him walking back into the house, she looks at everyone in the room "Sorry I needed a minute" 

Valerie looks at her daughter "Veronica"

Angry tears well up in the girl's eyes again as she stares down her mother "You abandoned me... I was 6 and you just disappeared off the face of the earth for 12 years." That definitely catches everyone's attention well besides Emmett because he knows.

The older brunette sighs looking at her daughter "I was trying to protect you" 

Ronnie gives her a look "Really? You couldn't have called or you know sent a damn letter saying that you were at least alive? I love my dad more than anything don't get me wrong but there are just some things that a little girl just needs her mother for" 

Valerie looks at her daughter "I couldn't risk them finding out about you and I had hoped that you would take after your father and be human but obviously that was not the case" 

Ronnie looks at her mom "Who is them?" 

"The Volturi.... they like power and having a Pheonix would make them more powerful than they already are, I refused to join them and they tried to kill me and when they realized they couldn't I ran and I've been running ever since... I lost them for a while and you came along during that time and then I heard they caught back onto me so I wasn't gonna let them find out about you and I ran again but I was only trying to protect you, Veronica" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwh her mom just wanted to protect her... How will Ronnie react to that? How about the rest of the Cullens? Well, minus Emmett because Ronnie told him that Valerie was her mother.


	9. 07

Everyone is looking at the mother and daughter but Carlisle is the one to ask the question on everyone but Emmett's mind because Ronnie told Emmett about it "what is going on here?"

Veronica crosses her arms "well to put it simply, she's my mother"

Valerie sighs look at the blonde Dr. "when you said you thought you had a Phoenix I had my suspicions that it was my daughter but I wanted to confirm my suspicions before I mentioned it" she looks at Ronnie "I knew you'd be upset because your temper does come from me so I thought it best to just show up"

Ronnie narrows her eyes "yeah well I wouldn't have freaked out so much if I'd of had a little bit of a warning of what to expect" 

Valerie nods "Okay that is fair so wanna tell me what started all of this?" 

Ronnie sighs but nods "okay so it started seven months ago, about halfway through my junior year, I was being a teenager you know? I snuck out to go to this party and we were playing truth or dare you know typical teenage party stuff and me, along with three other people got dared to be locked in a closet for 20 minutes but the closet didn't have a lock so they barricaded it with a chair and I don't know exactly what happened but a fire started in the kitchen and the four of us got left to die in that closet with no way out they died and I didn't or well maybe I did but the Pheonix in me activated and it's why I survived without a single mark on me. They said that the closet we were in was burnt worse than the room that the fire started in" 

Valerie nods at her daughter "Death is the only way to activate the Pheonix and I am sorry Ronnie that I wasn't there to teach you about it, so you could have been prepared for it... have you figured out your ability yet? Every Pheonix has a unique ability, set apart from the typical abilities of a Pheonix" 

Ronnie looks at her "can you elaborate on the typical abilities of a Pheonix?"

The older brunette smiles "of course, Ronnie so first is Spontaneous combustion, which is why you get really hot when you get worked up and once you learn how to control that you can use it to incinerate anything with just a single touch. You are immortal when the Phoenix awoke you became immortal, now there are ways to kill a Phoenix but it's extremely difficult. Invulnerability, Superhuman Strength, Rapid Regeneration, you can heal from any and all nonfatal wounds. Teleportation that's a little self-explanatory. With practice, you can shapeshift into a giant bird and those are the typical abilities of a Pheonix and my unique ability is Astral Projection" 

Ronnie looks at her mom "well then I have two"

Valerie looks at her surprised "what?" 

The younger Pheonix nods "Yeah, Telepathy and Telekinesis" 

"Wow... you really are special Ronnie that's not supposed to happen, your only supposed to have one unique ability" 

Edward looks between the two "Her telepathy is strong enough to block me from being able to read her mind all I hear when I try is static" Valerie nods at the bronze haired Cullen "Okay interesting" then she looks at her daughter "come on we are going to test your abilities to see what you need to work on the most and we can use this time to catch up a little" 

Ronnie nods "okay" 

Valerie smiles offering Ronnie her hand, the younger Phoenix takes it and then the room around them fades and they are in a completely different location. 

After the two disappeared Carslile looked at his son "well that was interesting, to say the least"

Emmett grins "I knew it, I knew she wasn't human.... didn't expect her to be a Phoenix but I knew she wasn't human" 

Rose looks at Emmett "Why wait to bring up that she wasn't human if you knew?" he turns to the blonde "simple Rose I wanted to see if I could figure out what was going on and maybe be able to give her some answers but that's taken care of now" 

The blonde rolled her eyes walking out of the room with her mate right behind her but not before he smirked at his brother "It seems your little mate is gonna be a little badass" then the black-haired vampire walked out after his mate. 

Emmett grinned at that he couldn't agree more, Carlisle looks at his adopted son "have you told her about that yet?"

Emmett shakes his head "not yet I didn't want to overwhelm her too much so I figured I'd save that for another time" the blonde doctor nods "okay but you should do it soon before some else lets it slip.... you know how your sisters are" 

Emmett nods with a chuckle "I'll tell her when I take her home after her training session with her mom" Alice smiles skipping over to her brother "Don't worry Em... I've already seen it happen and everything will be just fine" he smiles at the pixie-like vampire as she skips out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my plans for Ronnie are for her to be the most powerful Phoenix to be born so you can expect her to develop more powers as we get further into the story (: just a little bit of a warning there and next, we get to see some bonding between Ronnie and her mom. Also, three more chapters before we get into Twilight.


	10. 08

The mother-daughter duo landed deep in the woods away from all signs of civilization. Valerie looks at Ronnie "now we are far enough away that no one will notice anything so first lesson, I want you to flame up, I want you to get angry and don't stop it I want you to let it happen after you do it fully the first time it gets easier to control" 

Ronnie nods "okay" then she closes her eyes to focus letting all the thoughts that she hears from her classmates and former friends drift into her mind about her being a freak and about the fire and then she starts getting angry at how they think she could have started it when she was locked in a closet with no way out and her mother steps back a little noticing the way Ronnie's skin cracks slightly as her eyes snap open glowing orange then Ronnie is engulfed in flames.

Once the girl flames down her mother smiles "that was great Ronnie you did amazing for your first combustion." the young phoenix looks at her mother with a smile stretched across her face "I feel so much better now" 

Valerie smiles back at her "after the first time it isn't itching to come out as bad as before which makes it easier to control, meaning that getting worked up won't bring it out as bad you still need to be careful Ronnie but it won't be as bad now" 

Ronnie grins "what's next?" 

Valerie smiles at her again "okay, let's go with teleportation next, it's the easiest ability to master and you should have it down with just using it a few times" the young phoenix nods "okay then so what I just picture where I want to go in my mind and then poof I'm there?" the older phoenix chuckles "yes Ronnie that is the simplified version of how that works so go on and give it a shot but for your first time I wouldn't go more than a few feet until you get the hang of it" 

Ronnie nods "okay then let's do it" she closes her eyes again to focus and she pictures it in her mind and then in a flash of orange light she teleports five feet away from where they were standing she lands on her feet and opens her eyes, smiling triumphantly. 

Then she focuses and teleports back beside her mom. 

"Now go further but still within the area" the young phoenix nods and teleports 15 feet away from where her mother is standing and back "Good, now that you've got it down a little bit go even further and back and then you should be ready to go wherever you want using your teleportation" Ronnie grins doing as she was told. She teleported 50 feet away and back.

"So I can test it by going anywhere I want?" 

Valerie chuckles "Yes Ronnie anywhere you want" 

The younger phoenix grins at her mother "be right back" she pictures the place in her mind and focuses on going there and grin triumphantly when she lands on the top of the Statue of Liberty, Ronnie's always wanted to go to New York. She snaps a selfie and then takes a picture of the view and grins landing right back beside her mother. 

"That was awesome" 

"Where'd you go?" Ronnie grins "New York" then she pulls her phone out and shows her the pictures and Valerie laughs "Now that you've got that down, I think that is good enough for today's lesson on your phoenix abilities" 

Ronnie nods "Okay... you're gonna stick around right mom?" the older Pheonix smiles "Of course I am Ronnie, I'm gonna make it up to you for not being here for the past 12 years" Ronnie pulls her mom into a hug "I've missed you mom" 

Valerie hugs her back "I missed you too baby but I thought that it would be safer to stay away from you but obviously, I was wrong and I should have been here to teach you about all of this before it happened" 

Ronnie nods "you're here now mom so that's all that matters now" Valerie smiles "that's right Ronnie" 

Then Ronnie smiles "Can I teleport us back?"

Valerie nods "Sure" 

Ronnie grabs her mom's arm and focuses on the Cullen living room and they disappear in a swirl of orange light and reappear in the living room of the Cullen's house with the same swirl of light.

Jasper and Emmett who were playing a video game looked up hearing them land in the house, Emmett grins "how was it?" Ronnie looks at him grinning back "awesome... I feel so much better now that I combusted for the first time as mom called it" 

Emmett nods at her "You seem lighter just looking at you" She smiles joining the two boys on the couch watching them play Call of Duty resuming her position from earlier with her legs kicked across Emmett's lap while Jasper kicks his ass in the game. 

The annoyed look on Emmett's face at losing for the 10th time in a row makes Ronnie laugh, he rolls his eyes looking at her "you wanna try and beat him?" Ronnie smirks taking the controller out of Emmett's hand "it'd be my pleasure to dethrone Mr. Winning Streak here" 

Rosalie and Damon walk back into the room, well more like Damon drug his mate down hearing Emmett offer the controller to Ronnie "this should be good" Ronnie looks at him with a smirk "You think I can't do it?" 

Damon looks at the phoenix "Never said that... I just said this was gonna be good" 

Ronnie switches into her competitive mode now even though she hasn't played this game in months, she was always the COD Queen, she pretty much set every online high score.

She pulls up the online stats before they start the match and Ronnie smirks seeing her name still lined up across the leader board ' _CODQUEENV'_ That is her tag because it's true. "let's do this" they start the match. 

The other Cullen's and Valerie ended up back in the room watching Jasper and Ronnie playing the video game and right now they are neck to neck with the same amount of kills and the next kill wins the round. 

Ronnie smirks getting the win "Ohh I just sniped your ass.... 360 no scope" they are all staring at her in shock because none of them have been able to beat him well the only ones that have even tried to beat Jasper are Damon, Emmett, and Rosalie. Because none of the rest of then had an interest in the video game.

Ronnie is grinning smugly "YES! The Queen still reigns supreme" they all look at her amused even Jasper looks amused at her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make my girl a gamer XD. Welp next chapter we get Emmett telling Ronnie about them being mates. 


	11. 09

Emmett parked his jeep in Ronnie's driveway as she smiled over at him "today was a lot of fun Em.... even though some things came as a shock... I wasn't expecting to see my mother again but I'm glad it happened"

He chuckles "yeah but hey now you know the truth about what's happening to you"

He gets out of the Jeep walking around and opening the door for Ronnie, she smiles at him getting out and he walks her to the door "there is one other thing that I didn't mention earlier I didn't want to overwhelm you but since everything else has basically sunk in now seems like a good time to tell you this and I wanted to tell you before one of my siblings lets it slip because knowing them that's exactly what's gonna happen.... if I don't tell you now"

Ronnie looks at him "What is it Em?"

He looks back at her right into her eyes "So you remember how you said talking to me was easy even though you barely knew me that day you told me about the fire?"

She nods "yeah"

"Well there's a reason for that and it's because you are my mate and the bond between us is what made it easy for you to talk to me"

Ronnie smiles slightly "so we're soulmates basically? Is that what you're telling me?"

He nods "Basically that's exactly what I'm telling you, Ronnie"

Ronnie smiles looking at the vampire that she has developed feelings for over the time that they've known each other.

She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and press upon her toes pressing her lips against his.

The action takes Emmett by surprise for half a second before he kisses her back after a few minutes he pulls back resting his forehead against hers with a smile stretched across his face "wow"

Ronnie grinned back at him "wow indeed"

"So I know we've only known each other for a month but I do know that I really like you Ronnie so will you be my girlfriend Veronica Swan?"

Ronnie grinned even wider "Yes Em... I will be your girlfriend PS I really like you too" Emmett leaned down and kissed her again.

Pulling away a few minutes later Emmett grins at her "I should head home but I'll talk to you later and I'm picking you up and giving you a ride to school on Monday"

"Okay then I will see you Monday morning boyfriend"

Emmett chuckled pecking her on the lips one last time "yes you will girlfriend"

Ronnie walked into her house with a smile stretched across her face as she leaned up against the front door her hand trailing up to touch her lips and for the first time since the fire Ronnie is happy, genuinely happy. She feels like herself again.

Emmett got back into his jeep with a grin on his face still being able to feel the pressure of Ronnie's lips on his and he pulls out of her driveway and heads home.

For the first time in a long time, Charlie came home to Ronnie in the kitchen cooking dinner with that same grin still on her face.

He smiled walking into the kitchen "Hey Ronnie" the young Phoenix smiled happily at him "hi daddy did you have a good day at work?"

"It was alright..... what's got you in such a good mood this evening?"

Ronnie sighs happily "Well you know I've been hanging out with Emmett the past few weeks and he asked me out earlier and for the first time since the fire I feel like myself again..... and Emmett has everything to do with it, he was the first person to look at me like a normal person other than you"

Charlie nods at his daughter "that's one of Doc Cullen's boys right?"

Ronnie nods still smiling "yeah"

Charlie smiles "well I can already see you're getting back to normal and that your happy but I want a proper introduction if your gonna be seeing that boy"

Ronnie grinned at her dad "of course daddy, I'll talk to him and you're off tomorrow right?" Charlie nods "okay so I'll see if he can come over tomorrow and we will get this out of the way"

They finished dinner and got all the dishes cleaned up and Ronnie kissed her dad on the cheek "good night daddy"

Charlie smiles at his eldest daughter happy to see her getting back to her old self again "good night sweetheart"

Ronnie then actually skipped up to her room once the door shut she changed into her pajamas and fell back on her bed a smile still on her face as she texted Emmett about meeting her dad tomorrow.

Once everything was set up, Ronnie fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

Ronnie woke up the next morning still happy from the day before she grabbed her phone to check the time and smiles seeing a text from Emmett.

She opens the message **Good morning gorgeous.** The same grin from the day before stretched across her face as she texted him back.

She looks at the time seeing it's only 7:30, Ronnie gets up to get ready for the day. It the first time in a long time that Ronnie hasn't dreaded getting out of bed.

She grabs some clothes and heads out to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

After showering and getting dressed Ronnie walked out of the bathroom happily humming a song she heard on the radio the previous day as she walked back to her room to finish getting ready for the day.

About 10 minutes later Ronnie is all dressed and walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ronnie smiles at her dad who just walked into the kitchen "Good morning daddy" Charlie looks at his eldest daughter surprised to see her up and about as it's been a while since she's been out of bed before him "Morning Ronnie"

The young Phoenix smiles sitting a plate of food in front of her dad kissing him on the cheek. Ronnie smiles hearing her dad's thoughts ' **I'm really glad to see her getting back to normal'**

Ronnie grabs a plate herself and joins her dad at the table.

After they finish breakfast and get everything cleaned up Charlie looked over at his daughter "So when is he coming?" Ronnie smiled at her dad "Told me last night that he'd be here at 1:30" Charlie nods "Alright.... At least I know when to get my gun out to start cleaning it"

Ronnie laughs "Dad... that's not necessary"

He gives her a look "maybe not but I'm doing it anyway" Ronnie laughs kissing her dad on the cheek as she walks out of the kitchen "I'm going to get my sketchbook and sit out back for a while... I've been working on something the past few weeks"

Charlie smiles "alright sweetheart it's nice to see you getting back to something that you love doing"

Ronnie wasn't lying when she told Esme that she used to love interior design, she's been designing her dream home since she was 10 and then the fire happened and she just couldn't get into it anymore and then she met Emmett and things started going back to normal for her and she started designing again.

She walked up to her room grabbing her sketchbook and pencils and she headed out back to sit in the hammock that she begged her dad to get when she was 14, so she'd have a place to sit and sketch.

Ronnie completely lost track of time like she always does when she opens her sketchbook and before she knew it her dad stuck his head out of the backdoor "Ronnie he's here" she closed her sketchbook hopping out of the hammock "wow I didn't even realize I had been out here that long but I'm coming"

She walks into the house sitting her sketchbook down on the kitchen table and going to the door she smiles opening "Hi" Emmett smiles back at her "Hi" Ronnie grabs his hand "come on dad is waiting in the kitchen"

He nods letting his girlfriend lead him into the kitchen where, as promised her dad is sitting at the table cleaning his shotgun. Ronnie rolled her eyes at the sight but couldn't help the smile on her face at how protective her dad is.

"Dad... this is Emmett Cullen and Emmett meet my dad Charlie Swan" Emmett nods at him "It's nice to formally meet you, Chief Swan"

The man nods at the 'teenage' boy in front of him "you too, I've heard a lot about you" then he looks at his daughter "Ronnie sweetheart give us a minute?" She smiles "of course dad I'll just be in the living room" she grabs her sketchbook and whispers "Good Luck" to Emmett before walking out of the kitchen leaving the two men alone.

After Ronnie is out of the room Charlie looks at his daughter's boyfriend "Ever since Ronnie met you, I've noticed that she's slowly been getting back to the way she was before the fire and I don't know how you did it but you brought her back and I guess I should thank you for that but If you hurt her I am not afraid to use this" he motions to the gun on the table.

Emmett smiles at the man "Understood and I don't plan on hurting her. I may not have known Ronnie for very long but I do care about her and would never dream of hurting her in any way"

Charlie nods "alright then we aren't gonna have a problem then" the two join the young phoenix in the living room. She looked up from her sketchbook hearing them walk into the room, grinning as her dad nodded at her.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the two grabbing Emmett's arm looking at her dad "We will be out back if you need me, I will have my phone on me so just give me a call, love you dad" then she pulled him out of the house and into the back yard pulling him into the woods behind her house.

Once they get far enough away from the house Ronnie grins "I wanna show you what I learned from my mom yesterday" she holds her phone out to him "here hold this... don't wanna burn it... that would be a little difficult to explain to dad" he takes the phone from her and slips it into his pocket for safekeeping. 

Ronnie takes a few steps away from him and like her mom told her yesterday she concentrates and her whole body is engulfed in flames and after a minute they die down and Ronnie grins "cool right?"

Emmett grins back at her "that was awesome" she smirks and then they spent the rest of the day just hanging out while playing with Ronnie's newfound abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a long one here but I've been working on it for a while and it's finally done, hope you guys enjoy and I love writing Emmett and Ronnie interacting also love Ronnie's relationship with Charlie, we've got one more chapter in part one then we start part two going into Twilight next Chap we get Ronnie, Alice and Rose bonding and getting to know each other.


	12. 10

Ronnie smiled walking downstairs the next morning Emmett meeting her dad the day before went really well "Good morning dad" 

Charlie smiled at her "good morning Ronnie" 

Ronnie still has a smile on her face as she turns to look at her father "Emmett is giving me a ride to school today and after school, Alice, Rosalie and I are going shopping in Port Angeles... just so you know" he nods at her smiling just happy that she's getting out more "alright sweetheart, thanks for telling me about the shopping trip" 

She kisses him on the cheek as a horn sounds outside "you're welcome... that would be my ride so, bye daddy, have a good day at work and I love you" she grabs her bag and heads to the door, she smiles climbing into Emmett's jeep, leaning over and pecking him on the lips "good morning" 

He grins at her "Well it's certainly a good morning now" 

Ronnie throws her head back against the seat laughing "oh my god Em that was so cheesy" he just grins at her "but it made you smile which was the goal all along" 

A little while later Emmett pulls into the parking lot of the school and parks his Jeep "one-moment milady" then he gets out of the jeep walking around the front to the other side opening Ronnie's door, she laughs getting out "you know I am capable of opening my own door right?" 

Emmett wraps an arm around her shoulders as they join the rest of his family "Oh I know... but where is the fun in that babe?" 

Alice smiles happily at the young Pheonix "so are we set for our shopping trip after school?" Ronnie nods at her with a smile "Yes Alice we sure are... I told my dad about it this morning so it's all set" 

The Pixie like vampire squeals happily "Yay! this is going to be so much fun" They walk into school, at this point Ronnie can pretty much drown out all of the thoughts around her now being more used to being around so many people once again so she doesn't get worked up quite as much during school. She has her moments now and then but Emmett is almost always there to calm her down when it starts getting too much. 

The day went by pretty quickly for the young Phoenix, Emmett smiled at his girlfriend as they met by the car "I will see you after your shopping trip with Alice and Rose, they are gonna bring you back to the house and then I'm gonna drive you home" Ronnie nods "okay" then she presses up on her toes pecking him on the lips before getting into the back on Rosalie's red convertible. 

Alice turns around in the passenger seat with a smile at the young Phoenix "You guys are so adorable" Ronnie smiles at the psychic vampire. 

Rosalie doesn't even look at the Pheonix as she pulls out of the parking lot of the school heading to Port Angeles so the three of them can bond. 

While they were in one of the stores Alice left Ronnie and Rose alone she knows the conversation that's going to happen she's seen it happen and she knows that it needs to happen so the two of them can bond and start to become friends, so Alice skipped off and left them alone.

Ronnie looked at the blonde vampire for a moment before speaking "you know... I get the gist that you don't like me very much and that's perfectly okay you don't have to like me. I mean not everybody's going to like you and sometimes even the people that like you don't really like you, learned that one the hard way and I am getting off-topic but what I'm saying is that you are going to be seeing a lot of me so maybe just a little less hostility would be nice? Just a suggestion there." 

The blonde sighs slightly looking at the young Phoenix "it's not that I don't like you, Ronnie, I'm just worried about my family" 

The young Phoenix nods understanding where the blonde is coming from "that's understandable but you have nothing to worry about with me... I mean I'm not just some human that knows your secret I have one that is just as dangerous for someone to find out... So what do you say we wipe the slate clean and forget all the hostility and we could be at least civil?"

The blonde gives her a small smile "alright Ronnie clean slate. What did you mean when you said that you learned that the hard way?" 

Ronnie sighed "well before the fire I was popular.... everyone wanted V to be their friend or be on their side. Guess you could say that I was the IT girl of Forks High... Top of my class, captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad during football season and Captain of the Varsity Volleyball team during Volleyball season and then the fire happened and as soon as it was known that I survived, everyone even the people that I thought were my friends, they called me a freak every single one of them and then I could read their minds and I found out what they actually thought of me... just something they could use to boost their own popularity" she rolled her eyes "I mean that didn't bother me, you have to have thick skin to be popular anyway... because people are gonna hate on you no matter what because you have something they don't, what got to me was the overwhelming amount of thoughts hitting me at once and the fact that seemingly everyone just decided that they were just gonna blame it on me even if it was just in their heads."

Rose sees a mischievous glint in Ronnie's eyes that reminds her of Emmett because he has that glint in his eyes all the time, then the brunette smirks "I mean I could ruin them all if I wanted to, at some point or another they have all confided something in me... something that they would never want seeing the light of day, I don't do it... but I could" 

Rose looks at her "damn... why don't you do it?"

Ronnie thinks for a moment "because... I- actually I don't know.. guess there wasn't a real need for it? But now that I'm thinking about it maybe they all just need reminding who I am" 

That is when Alice walked back up to them "Are we friends now?" 

Ronnie and Rose both rolled their eyes at the Pixie like vampire, the Phoenix is the one that answers her "not quite but it's a start and we'll get there in time" the blonde smiling at her slightly. 

Alice smiles "yay!" so with that the trio spent the majority of the afternoon shopping and just getting to know one another a little bit better. 

After they got back to the Cullen's place Alice smiled at Ronnie "today was fun and we will see you tomorrow at school" Ronnie laughed "I'll see you guys tomorrow then" and she smirks at Rose "Tomorrow during PE everyone is gonna get a crash course reminder of just who I am" 

Emmett came out of the house hearing his girlfriends voice "hey you guys are back" Ronnie smiled at him "yep we just got back" he wraps an arm around her shoulders "it's getting pretty late so I am going to drive you home... alright, Ronnie?" 

"Alright" so they get the few bags that belonged to her into his jeep and Emmett, as usual, opens the door for her, making the young phoenix roll her eyes but she says nothing about it.

He pulls up into her driveway "you're dad's not home yet?" Ronnie shrugs "probably gonna pull a late shift, he does that sometimes but I'll be fine until he gets home... I always am" the bigger vampire laughs getting out and opening her door once again. 

They grab the shopping bags out of the jeep and he walks her up to the door, Ronnie smiles up at him "you know you didn't have to walk me to the door right?" he smirks down at her "I know but I wanted to" then he leans down and kisses her. 

The two pull apart a couple of minutes later "I'll pick you up in the morning" Ronnie nodded at him still smiling pressing up in her toes and pecking him on the lips one more time "I'll see you in the morning then" he stands there on her porch until she gets into the house and he hears the click signaling that she locked the door, then he heads back to his jeep the smile not leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there was originally just gonna be 10 chapters in part one and then move on to Twilight but I feel like that is not enough to give you guys a feel for Ronnie's character and her relationship with Emmett and the rest of the Cullens so now I don't know how many chapters there are gonna be in this part maybe 14... I don't know but we will see.
> 
> Also Ronnie and Rose are on the way to being friends finally.


End file.
